Long Time Ago
by Kamia Keehl
Summary: A story about their past, both about Orihime and Ulquiorra. UlquiHime, OneShot, sorry if the title didn't really match the story, sorry if the story was weird, sorry for all of the sorry's I said.


**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN BLEACH. Or in this case, Ulquiorra and Orihime. But for this time being, I own their kids; Cain and Hime.

**Recommendation: **Read at 3/4, thanks.

**Author's Blah:** An UlquiHime oneshot. This plot been hanging in my mind lately and it won't stop bugging me! Anyway, it's been a while since I wrote any UlquiHime story. I'm sorry if it's strange, plus, I don't know how the heck Ulquiorra could be human and not dead, vanished, poof. Since my hand who write this, not me, and they're evil! *cough* Back to the case, I just wanted to give you this story for my absence, hope you enjoy it - btw, I'm not sure if Ulquiorra's name is right, so yeah.

* * *

**Orihime Inue**

* * *

Orihime lay sprawled on the grass, looking up at the clouds in the sky. She likes seeing those fluffy things, although sometimes it makes her envy with its go with the flow attitude. They arrived silently and gone in silence as well.

Sighing, she wished she could do that.

Then her mind reeled back to that fateful day, where he met _him_. The tear marks, chalky white skin, that stoic attitude of his and of course, those beautiful piercing emerald orbs. Ah, remembering the old days always makes her feel somewhat sad, nostalgic, happy, and confused and all those emotions became one.

Kind of disturbing, feeling sad and happy at the same time, but she can't help it. She's always the emotional one, don't know how or why.

Inhaling the air, she sighs, "It's a beautiful day today." Then her mind wanders back.

The first time he took her, she freaked out. Although he's kind enough to give her time to bid farewell to her friends – well, only Ichigo. But when he brought her to Hueco Mundo, things goes downward.

She grew depressed; with those threats, no friends, alone, coldness, and everything inside it. The only thing that made her feels at home is the bathtub, where it's warm and refreshing. But then she has to go out sooner or later, and he's not helping with warning her to eat or he'll force her to eat.

No, it's not helping at all.

He always stare at her like she's some kind of trash – which he always says so – but one day, when they talked – more like arguing – about feelings, something inside that vacant orbs of him changed.

From that day, he talks to her more frequently. Sometimes it's just about silly things – for this one, it's a one-sided conversation – and then deeper ones, like politics, life and death, emotions, universe and many things that she lost count. One day, Aizen give her the privileges to roam around Las Noches, and she decided to bump into his room.

His bed is white, like the rest of Las Noches. There's a table full with papers and some stacks of books. There's those big bookcase, it's like a library itself here. But what makes her day the most is…

THE BIG BATHROOM!

She skips inside, and her mind thought, that_ must be the biggest bathtub I've ever seen!_

Somehow, her sorrow was forgotten when she dipped herself into the bathtub. Ah, she could still feel that warm and comforting water cascading her skin. It's strange that there's a hint of green color on the walls, makes Las Noches looks more alive. She wonders what color the other espada has; Grimmjow was definitely blue, Syazel pink maybe?

Imagining pink bathroom, towels and sponge makes her giggles. Syazel's hair looks like a cotton candy to her though, she almost asked if it's cotton candy or what… but she still want to live, would she?

So yeah, she shut up about it.

Sighing, she's back to cloud watching, ignoring the sunrays that's hurting her eyes. Then she closed her eyes, imagining the war she's been though.

Yes, the war that makes her shudders when she thinks about it. Some of her friends died, some survived but got injuries, although she's happy that there's none of her closest person died. But then she remembered him again, and that black wings he had. The hand she wanted to hold became ashes, disappeared.

Opening her eyes, she spots a little boy with black hair walking wobbly through the field of flowers. He stumbles on a rock, but her arms caught him in time.

She kissed his little nose, "What I told you about running away from your father, Cain?" She raised an eyebrow as the boy stare at her and then smiles, gurgling. Orihime sighed and then carry him towards a big tree.

Not far, her gray orbs spot a girl running towards her, crying.

Orihime kneel down and then push the girl's bangs out of her eyes, "What happened, Hime?" Looking down, she notices the red bruise on her knee. "You fall again?"

Hime sobs, "M-my foot slipped… an-and… -hiccup- I fall… -hiccup- it hurts Momma!" She cried on her shoulder as Orihime's other hand holds the toddler.

Sighing, she strokes the girl's hair, "Why don't you ask Dad to see it? I bet he could heal it in no time!" Orihime grins, encouraging the little girl. Her sobbing quiet down as she nods, walking towards the big tree where she knew her father would be.

Orihime decided to follow as Hime run towards the figure below the tree who's now currently reading a book.

"Dad, heal my knee!" She yells and abruptly stops in front of the man.

Orihime laughs, "Sorry, I told her to ask you to heal her knee. Is that okay?"

Ulquiorra look at her indifferently before he sighs, "Fine," Then she pulls Hime to his lap before examining the bruise. "Is this where it hurts?"

"Yes…" Hime sobs once more.

Ulquiorra kissed her kneecap before kissing the little girl's forehead, "See? It's now healed." He gives her a faint smile.

"Thanks a lot Dad!" She gives him a big toothy grin before her little arms came around him as she gives him a bone-crushing hug. Orihime smiles, happy to see the new family she made so warm and full of joy.

* * *

**Ulquiorra Schiffer**

* * *

It is a miracle of you asks him.

He didn't hope that he could be alive again, no. He gave up as the wind blown his ashes through Hueco Mundo. Until something struck him and he feels his body became solid, he could feel his fingers, his feet, and his hair.

He tightens his hand into a fist and then let go, as if testing and asking if it's real. He looks down and he could see his feet. Then he looks around, realizing he's in some kind of place where Orihime used to live. It looks exactly like hers, but different object inside; there's big wooden drawer, some posters, a table with laptop on top of it and things that he didn't really remembered.

Then all of his childhood came flooding back, like a tide wave. His first walk lesson, his first friend, his first school, his first job, his first car, his first… everything! Inside those memories there's always her.

When he tries to walk on his own, she's there to watch him.

His first friend, no, _best friend_ is her.

He schooled in the same school as her.

After his work, he'll pick her up and then they both drove to some café.

She's there when he bought his car.

She's his first girlfriend.

He shared his first kiss with her.

And so on. Until one day, out of nowhere, he got the idea to propose since they've been together for 5 years. Of course she said yes, and then she gave him a chaste kiss on the lips.

And he feels his heart could burst out.

He still remembers his time being an arrancar, an espada, a hollow. Those emotions he never did understand, he feels it right now. It's strange.

When he thinks about it, it likes something triggered the time and it reversed. He still could see hollows and shinigami and other things, but he doesn't have those arrancar powers anymore. It feels stranger to have those powers taken from you, the power you knew since you're born.

No, _made_ to this world.

Sighing, he closed the book and look up to see the wind blows the leaves. The breeze caresses his cheek and tangles on his black locks, makes it sways.

He opens the book again, but before he could continue reading, a loud voice startled him. There, far on the field, a little girl run towards him as her orange bangs sways around and makes it looks like it's alive.

"Dad, heal my knee!" She yells and abruptly stops in front of him.

Looking behind the girl, his emerald eyes spot a woman that looks exactly like this girl – he could call the girl is that woman mini-me, well, except for her emerald eyes.

Orihime laughs, "Sorry, I told her to ask you to heal her knee. Is that okay?"

Ulquiorra look at her indifferently before he sighs in defeat. He really can't do anything if it concerns them both.

"Fine," Then she pulls Hime to his lap before examining the bruise. "Is this where it hurts?" He eyed her.

"Yes…" Hime sobs once more.

Ulquiorra kissed her kneecap before kissing the little girl's forehead, inhaling the scent as it reminds him of his wife. "See? It's now healed." He said as he gave a faint smile.

"Thanks a lot Dad!" She gives him a big toothy grin before her little arms came around him as she gives him a bone-crushing hug. Of course, not being an arrancar makes his skin more fragile. And boy, does his daughter could hug.

Nevertheless, he replied her hug with the same intensity.


End file.
